


Hobby Assassinating

by kouaka



Series: OctoberFest [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladdy mentioned, M/M, Prompto mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Assassins Creed is something Prince Noctis appreciates and loves to count playing it a hobby. Nyx definitely sees and enjoys.





	Hobby Assassinating

OCT. 24 Hobbies: Shared interests | Geeking out | To shy to share | Conflicting interests

If there was something Nyx knew Noctis loved it was fishing and video games. But never had Nyx seen his love geek out so much over a video game. Even more so, one about assassins. He had seen Noctis grow up but there were things he had to do now as a Kingsglaive member and being that meant being on missions outside where he and Noctis couldn’t even call one another so bless Luna for giving Umbra to them.

Even so, there were things Nyx didn’t do with Noctis and was glad his adoptive brother, Prompto could cause for astrals’ sake his adoptive brother needed to get out of his shell just as much as Noctis. Still, upon seeing the pair play and the music he couldn’t help but ask. He and the guys weren’t much into gaming and were more into outdoor hobbies but it didn’t hurt to learn about Noctis’s. So, learning of the game was interesting, when Noctis went full geek to explain the whole plot he couldn’t help but be amused. That is until the story sounded oddly familiar and though the Lucii don’t actually talk to their descendants simply murmuring creepy whispers, the Ulrics could see and speak to their ancestors. Almost, like those Star Wars movies he had seen with Prompto and Pelna. Well, not all the ancestors only three ancestors chosen by Etros to watch over the Ulric that was currently alive. For him, ironically he got the strongest and even more so the ones that held a public relationship with their chosen king. Ratri, the founder was one though she said she a lover to a king, it wasn’t the one that Lucis call the founder. She always wore a sad and regretful expression at that. Then there was Nott, the one that had nearly become a Queen of lucis and nearly had ben able to combine their lines till she sacrificed herself to an assassin for her king, the Warrior. She was very kind and very motherly but had given Nyx the better advice on how to fight with his kukris. Then there was Artemis the most dangerous among the Ulrics as both a knight and an assassin.

Which is where he knew the plot of the Assassin’s Creed game sounded familiar, because as Artemis could speak to him had shared a similar tale when he was a child. So, when Noctis got him to play, Artemis floating nearby broke into maniacal laughter at the game.

“So, wait they’re real? And you have assassins blood! ” Noctis asked and he had such a gleam of pure happiness of knowing that his boyfriend’s ancestor was an assassin.

“Well, Artemis says they are and she was part of the order but it isn’t known what happened since she was the only one to join. Though in Galahd who knows.”

“That is so cool. Maybe her robes or even her own hidden blades are in the that family armory of yours in Galahd!”

Then Noctis went off to ask questions, about the leap of faith, the ceremony and if Artemis had to lose her finger which she did, and went on about robes and their colors meaning, their rules, the code and so on. Nyx wished he hadn’t released this but seeing Artemis amused as well as Noctis happy he couldn’t really argue.

That and well geeking out Noctis was a rare thing to see the usually shy prince become so excited. He nearly punched Gladio at the festival for ruining Noctis’s moment in explaining the assassin legend.

It was rare to get Noctis to be quite expressive and so even if he already knew more then enough about the Assassins order thanks to Artemis’s journal, it was worth seeing Noctis be as always happy.

“So, how do I look?”

Turning he couldn’t help but smirk at the young King take on the Assassin mantle with more pride then anything.

“Simply dashing. Almost a hero except you have to kill.”

“Hahaha. Says, the one who kills the daemons and Niffs on a daily basis to be the Hero of Lucis.”

Nyx smiled before standing up himself and Noctis punched upon him.

“Well, ready?”

Nyx smiled knowing that getting to take Noctis to the Assassins Festival was indeed the best idea and gift. Even if the cosplay was getting to his head.


End file.
